The Triforce Never Lies
by HiyoRainbowKarebear
Summary: The scent of death and a sickly sweet aroma has sent Link's world spinning into more chaos that is more dangerous than any evil he has ever enountered...


_**Dadadadada, DA Da! DadadaDaaa! DadadadaDAAAAA dadadadadada! Think of this, as the Zelda theme song now! Got it in your head!Didn't I?!**_

* * *

Link was a mysterious and closed off individual, and that was the only thing about him that was no secret.

Many people knew not to question the young Hero of Time who resided just slightly outside of their little Ordon village. No one would dare to ask and if they did, it wasn't like they would get an answer anyways. People could always wonder, though, like the thoughtless mind of a fish, though they would never be content with just floating in the shallow water of the river. That was the difference between them and the fish. He wouldn't even go into detail or let alone answer questions about the treacherous journey he had embarked upon and returned from successfully only a few weeks ago.

Of course that wasn't the only thing that had their minds set into such questioning and curiously annoying ways.

Many had wondered why Link and Ilia hadn't hit it off yet, despite their growing in age and their fondness and closeness of one another. Childhood friends should be destined to be together to settle down, it seemed to be one of the few and only traditional thoughts that was shared between the Ordon people. It only heightened their suspicions when Link had saved Ilia and had returned from his journey and _**nothing**_ happened. Of course, they would be seen spending time together, but it would go no further than that, it seemed so casual and it was hardly understandable to those that surveyed them closely without a care as to how nosy they were. Of course, then the village gossip came about the wonderful people of Ordon who weren't so wonderful when they spread rumours of their interest to others to pass on and on and on. It was a small village, so word got around quickly to anyone who lent an ear to the gossip. Finally the question that had burned on everyone's minds had been sputtered one day from ironically enough, Link's employer, Fado.

_"Is Link...you know...gay...?" _he whispered in an exasperated tone to ironically, Ilia, who only turned to stare at him angrily.

_"If he is, then why should it matter? Honestly Fado, I would think you would be one of the last ones to gossip about Link," _she snapped and huffed out out of his ranch, leaving a guilty rancher with his flock about him.

By then, before Ilia went to tell Link about the encounter she had just experienced with Fado and that was what the latest gossip was about in the village, Link had long since known that that was what they were talking about. He could tell by the way they whispered and looked at him and Ilia when they were seen together. He honestly didn't mind so much as it was true. It wasn't like Link had never figured out his own orientation, of course he did, he didn't need the villagers questions telling him. He'd known it for some time, the day since the previous Village Mayor (who has peacefully passed, may the gods rest his soul for what he knows not) before Ilia's father had put him in the care of Colin's mother, Uli, for a few years until he was old enough to be on his own. Ah, the other little boy who had kissed his cheek tenderly to calm him when Link had fallen into the small stream beside the woman's home and began to cry. Link often wondered where that little boy, now probably a man like him was, but none the less, hoped he was happy and he had decided not to ask Colin's mother who he was either. To this day, Link had never once questioned his sexuality, but it wasn't like he had advertised it to everyone either.

Ilia, her father Bo, Uli, Princess Zelda, Midna and he supposed he could count Epona, were the only one's who knew of his secret, and he figured he would't mind if it wasn't a secret either. He felt guilty for Ilia, as he knew of her feelings before he had come out to her, and could still see the heartbreak on her face when he did tell her. On the other hand though, he could also fondly remember the acceptance despite her own feelings and she only hugged him and told him it made no difference to her. The relationship they shared now was a sisterly and brotherly one, that not many in the village could understand or see without jumping to conclusions. Mayor Bo told him he had always known along with Colin's mother and they were just waiting for him to admit it. Princess Zelda, let's just say she had tried to introduce Link to one of her guard's after he had saved her from Ganondorf.

Link could still fondly smile at the memory of his friend, the Twilight Princess Midna who had turned red when and flustered and unsure of what to say when Link had pointed out that a Castle Town resident was not a bad looking fellow after she had asked him if he could ever possibly fall in love with Zelda. It was at that point she had gotten it, and though she never said much of anything to Link about it, before she had returned to the Twilight Realm to rule her restored Kingdom, she had told him that he was Link, the Hero of Time no matter what. Oh, he missed that little Imp (who later turned out to be a quite attractive and down to earth Princess, much like Zelda).

Link figured he lived a fulfilling life; a support system, a home where he was loved by everyone (despite the gossip), friends he had made on his journey, and a destiny in which he had saved the beautiful Zelda ad Midna and their Kingdoms and everyone he truly cared for and defeated the dreaded Zant and the Gerudian King, Ganondorf. It wasn't Zant he thought of much, it was Ganondorf. He still remembered the beast, the evil Gerudian King, who had so desperately wanted control over Hyrule, of the triforce, of Zelda. Link could remember the scent of death and a sickly sweet aroma emanating from his enemy, and it made him shutter. He knew now that he was gone and could no longer do any more damage to anything he wanted. It was the thought alone that kept him going and made him feel safe in the grasp of his village's tender confines. Honestly, he had everything that one could have achieved and be given, but sometimes Link still felt like something was missing...something that he had never given mucht thought to before.

"I guess now that everything has settled down in this land and our village, I think that I want to _**settle**_ down..." Link mumbled quietly to Ilia one early evening while he sat and watched her wash and pamper Epona. Ilia aruptly stopped her actions upon Epona's hide and turned to stare at Link. The Ordon spring had a sweet and gentle breeze, but Link could also smell winds from Faron Woods and Hyrule field blowing in from the entrance of the Ordon bridge. He breathed in deeply, wondering just how accustomed to these smells he had gotten. He felt a sudden pang of longing, missing his adventure days, but it still didn't distract him from what was on his mind now.

"Link..." Ilia said softly, "as in...with someone else? A man?"

"I believe so..." he sighed and chuckled. "I would have never guessed that something like that would come up on my mind..." he stared up into the blue cloudless sky. "It's strange...to feel like this."

Epona softly waded into the spring opposite of Ilia as she walked towards Link and kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "What a mature decision of you to make, my friend. I definitely respect how you feel. It may be quite odd, but, I think we all begin to feel like this as we grow older, to share something special, other than friendhip with somebody else."

Link smiled back, "I take it you have feelings like this as well?"

Ilia shrugged and grinned shyly. "Only everyday of our growing age!" she giggled and flushed slightly, earning a giggle from Link as well. "Maybe we can both find men together!"

"It's great that something we have in common is we both like men!" Link teased, taking her hand to stand up. They stood side by side and watched Epona cry out happily at the water on her long ankles. It was comforting, probably for the both of them, that they could talk about things with each other and joke and in the mean time, gain advice from each others wisdom.

After a comfortable silence between them, Ilia broke through it with her soft voice, "I personally don't have anyone in mind at the moment..." she said quietly, "but is there anyone on your mind at the moment?"

Link's face fell slightly at this, "No, that's the problem...everyone here is like family..." he scrunched up his face in uncomfortable derision an Illia made a noise in the back of her throat. "I honestly feel like I probably won't find someone for a while, at least not now...maybe not ever...I've never met anyone..." he paused for moment, his eyes wondeing around the spring for a moment, looking at Epona, who noticed the change in her master's mood, he smiled at her half-heartedly, "like me..."

"Oh, Link," Ilia comforted softly, waving her hand up in air as to stop him from a path that his mind was set to go down. He turned to look at her and she only smiled softly at him. "My dear brother, I promise you to my very hearts content, that you will find someone. I cannot guarantee it will be right now, but you will. Any man, any person who you find to love, will be ever so lucky to have you."

Link smiled at Ilia, eyes filtered with hope and appreciation for her generosity and honesty. "Thank you, my dear sister. The same goes for you."

Ilia didn't say anything to Link in return, but went to reach for his hand in a friendly gesture, a grin upon her face and Link returned the facial expression and went to reach for hand as well. At the same moment in time a strong breeze blew through the area, whirling leaves and small particles of dust into the air around them. At first, it was nothing to the pair of friends who were so content in their own world with the nature of Ordon's spring. Eventually and abruptly, Link's nostrils filled with fading scents that he had always smelled when he was at the Ordon spring and all to quickly they were gone, filled with a new but all too familiar scent that he knew he had smelt not too long ago.

_The scent of death and a sickly sweet aroma..._

Link felt the atmosphere change in the area and he no longer felt that sense of security that he had only just a moment ago. He could hear the eerie clang of chimes that emnated through the forest faintly from the village. The corners of the trees and grass and by the spring seemed suddenly so much darker than they need be. He felt icy anticipation fill his stomach and travel up his spine and his instincts were on high alert and paranoia set in immediately. The only place that didn't feel like ice was his left hand, which only burned painfully and made him wince. Ilia seemed completely oblivious to the sudden change in their surroundings and in Link. Before she could grab his hand she gasped, startled as Link hissed and pain and yanked it up to his face, studying the back of his palm in frustration, seeing the Triforce brim brightly on his pale skin.

"Link? What's wrong?" Ilia asked in a low whisper, frightened and sensing the change in her friend, staring at the light that illuminated their faces ever so slightly. He looked at Ilia's startled features and he heard Epona cry out and gallop towards them, splashing water loudly as she came. She skidded slightly to a halt beside Link and snorted loudly, kicking her hooves in the dirt and becoming muddy. Link looked at Epona who had the same look of sheer panic in her eyes as Ilia did on her face. He knew something that was terribly wrong.

"Ilia, let's get back to the village. It is not safe here." He grabbed her hand and led her to the side of Epona. He hoisted himself then her up on to Epona's back and she clung onto him in fear. "Heeeya!" he called to Epona who picked up speed and he steered the three back in the direction towards the village.

"Link! What's going on?!" Ilia called out to him through the wind as they galloped. Link felt his face go pale, because honestly, he didn't know what was wrong. Something was just _wrong_. Terribly wrong. Though he had an inkling as to just what it was exactly. The wind blew his dirty blonde locks and dried the bead of sweat on his forehead, he began to feel colder and colder. "Link!"

"I cannot tell you! Not now!" he answered suddenly, a bit of a snap in his voice. He didn't know where the tone of his voice came from, but he had an idea it was linked to the ice that prickled his every nerve. He felt Ilia shrink under his voice and he immediately felt guilty, but ignored it as they sped through the canal on forestry leading to Link's house. When he could see the top of his tree home in closing in, he pulled Epona's reigns and they skidded to a halt in front of Link's door. He dashed off of Epona's back and climbed up the ladder into his home.

"Link! Where are you going?" Ilia called after him in panic as he threw open his door and dashed into his home. He immediately made a run towards a chest that was behind the ladder that led up to his sleeping quarters. Throwing it open he quickly grabbed his Master sword and his shield and quickly strapped both items onto his shoulder, leaving his green uniform in the chest. He dashed out of his home and slammed the door behind him, climbing down his ladder and making his way to Epona and Ilia. Ilia gasped at his appearance as he made a jump onto Epona, only this time behind Ilia. Grabbing the reigns as she moved forwards on Epona's back to give Link more room they dashed off again towards the village.

When they arrived, Link slowed to a halt as he found Ilia's father waiting patiently for them at the entrance. "Link, Ilia, thank you for coming back so quickly."

"Father! What are you doing here?" Ilia exclaimed, looking from side to side, trying to figure out a way to get off of the horse. Link gently grabbed her by her sides and lifted her from Epona and set her on the ground. She blinked up at him with confused and firghtened eyes as he gave her a look that said anything but happiness. Link looked away and looked towards Mayor Bo, giving him a nod. Link knew that he knew that something wasn't right, he just knew something was extremely wrong. Ilia studied the two facial expressions of these men and turned to the village leader and gave him a pleading look, "What is going on?! Why won't anyone tell me anything."

"There is no sense in telling you anything right now, Ilia, it will only endanger the rest of Ordon," he sighed, giving Link a look of sorrow and regret. "Besides, we don't even know what is going on, all I can say is that it might envoke the nightmare that we, as a family and a village embelished when you and the children were kidnapped." Ilia stared at him in disbelief and conflicting emotions changed her frown in the most unnoticeable but most noticeable ways as well.

Link watched her face distort into some emotion that seemed to be a mixture of anger and defeat and fear. Bo placed a resting hand on her head stroking her hair, and Link took notice of the atmosphere once more and the dark clouds that began to brim overhead. He suddnly felt the same sense of duty that he had felt when the Twilight Realm had suddenly taken over the world of light, how he felt the sudden need to protect his friends and family in this little village, how he knew that no matter how hard it became, he had only but one option. "Ilia, look after the children while I'm gone," Link cut in suddenly, earning a look of despair from his friend's face.

She snapped her head up to glare at him but her eyes were pleading him to stay. "Where are you going?!" she gasped, exasperated. Link could obviously tell this was too much for her already handle.

"An adventure." He winked at her, and she only stared at him in turn, coming to realization that the situation entailed a journey for Link, a protection of the Kingdom of Hyrule, of the little Ordon village once again. To be honest, it was the only thing that any of them knew, it involved a dangerous test and crash course for the Hero, and it was one that would be so much more difficult then the last.

Before Ilia could open her mouth for another comment, her father cut in. "Do what you have to do, Link."

Link looked at two of his most loved one's from his little village, and in the far dstance across the stream of the village, he could see Uli watching him with a sad but encouraging smile and the little children of the village, including Colin, giving him the same feat. He nodded and saluted to everyone, especially Ilia. He could see in her tear brimming eyes that although she didn't want him to leave, she undestood that it was what he had to do.

He pulled Epona's reigns to steer her backwards in the direction they had come from and turning to give everyone one last look, he gave a loud 'Heeya!' and galloped off into the forest.

Colin and his mother with the other children made their way up behind Ilia and Mayor Bo where no questions were asked. It was silence among the group, but it was silence filled with prayer and there was no question or doubt in that. Ilia felt her father place a hand on her shoulder as she watched Link disappear into the small canyon to his way out of the Ordon province. The tears spilled over, and in her confusion riddled eyes, she had the determination that she knew Link wanted her to have. She sniffed, her lower lip trembling.

_ "I promise I'll do more than look after the children Link, I'll protect them as you are protecting us."_

Link made a quick stop at his home once more, and dug back into that chest of his where his chainmail and green tunic and baige tights lay. He pulled up the green uniform top of his outfit out of the chest and felt a rush of determination flow to his heart like hot lava, melting away that ice that had permanently created refuge on his spine and in his stomach as he held it up to the dim light in his home.

Once he was changed and had his side pouch, sword and shield strapped to his back, he gave on last look to his home and then his village. He could see the tops of the houses and smoke from chimneys rising as the clouds began to turn darker and the sun began to set. Link smiled at depressing yet beautiful sight, remembering those amazing faces of those who he cared for. He promised himself and the others, hoping the silent oath made it's way to their ears, that he would return, once and for all, when evil had been defeated.

He looked at Epona who seemed to give him an encouraging glance and smiled at her as well. "I make that promise to you too," he said softly, stroking her nose. To that comment, Epona snorted in response happily and Link chuckled. The Hero hoisted himself on her back, feeling so much more braver than when he had felt when he first embarked upon his previous endeavor. He felt excited to once again be on an adventure. He recalled that he may be able to meet his good friend from the Twilight once more, Midna, and of course he would make his way to see Princess Zelda. He smiled fondly, already feeling their presence. He felt another rush of determination and his facial expression showed it.

He rode Epona to the Ordon bridge and carefuly galloped across it and stopped at the entrance to Faron Woods. He was definitely ready for another go at whatever evil may come his way. Of course, he could already guess what that evil was, and he was just as ready to defeat it like before.

"Heeya!" he called out loudly to Epona who galloped at full speed into the dark forested area of the oncoming night.

Once again, there was a marking of a new chapter of adventure for the Hero of Time.

* * *

_**YAY! A BORING INTRODUCTORY CHAPTER BUT IT HAS SOME HINTS AS TO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! So, let's get this all figured out, in case you haven't noticed by now, this is going to be a yaoi story, so if you don't like it, then don't read it! Who it's between, you are more than likely to find out in the next chapter, (and probably in the description! ^.^) and you can probably already guess who it is...but I'm still NOT spoiling it! Just pretened to be surprised if you've figured out who it's between when the next chapter comes! and if you haven't then BE SURPRISED FOR REAL! And yeah, I went for the storyline where Link actually knows he is gay instead of finding out later so I hope it works out!**_

_**Anyways, my first story and please review if you'd like! Thank you!**_


End file.
